Components which are to be mated together in a manufacturing process may be subject to positional variation based on the mating arrangements between the components. One common arrangement includes components mutually located with respect to each other by 2-way and/or 4-way male alignment features; typically undersized structures which are received into corresponding oversized female alignment features such as apertures in the form of openings and/or slots. Alternatively, double-sided tape, adhesives or welding processes may be employed to mate parts. Regardless of the precise mating arrangement, there may be a clearance between at least a portion of the alignment features which is predetermined to match anticipated size and positional variation tolerances of the mating features that result from manufacturing (or fabrication) variances. The occurrence of significant positional variation between the mated components is possible, which may contribute to the presence of undesirably large and varying gaps and otherwise poor fit. The clearance between the aligning and attaching features may lead to relative motion between mated components.
Accordingly, the art of alignment systems can be enhanced by providing an alignment and retention system or mechanism that can ensure precise two-way, four-way or six-way alignment and fastening of two or more components, with at least one being flexible, via elastic averaging of a plurality elastically deformable alignment and retention elements disposed in mating engagement with a plurality of corresponding alignment features.